Hidden Truths
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Winry y Riza de camino hacia Ed, que ha vuelto a romper su Automail. Un poco de Edwin.


**N/T: **¡Aquí traigo otro fic! Este es un poco diferente de los que suelo traducir, pero espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Su autora es **YourFavouitePlushie.  
><strong>FMA sigue sin pertenecerme.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fic está basado en el manga. Creí que tenía que deciros eso para ayudaros a entenderlo un poco más.

No está en la línea temporal real.

**Verdades ocultas**

Winry Rockbell esperaba en la estación de trenes de Central a que alguien fuese a recogerla y llevarla al Hotel Grand Master. Ed y Al ya se habían visto envueltos en un problema otra vez y ella había recibido una llamada de Ed, diciendo que su Automail estaba roto de nuevo.

A la ojiazul siempre le molestaba que Ed y su hermano menor pusieran sus vidas en peligro y que luego la llamaran por ello, actuando como si fuera algo normal que ocurriera todos los días. Pero de nuevo, tal vez fuera algo normal para ellos.

Ese pensamiento asustó a Winry en más de una manera. Tal vez porque todo el mundo le decía o demasiado poco o nada. Ella estaba siempre en la oscuridad, esperando a cualquier noticia que quisieran decirle. Y entonces ella debía aceptarlo y hacer su trabajo. Entonces ellos se iban sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Y para ser honestos, realmente eso no le gustaba.

¿Pero que podría hacer ella al respecto? Una vez intentó obligar a Ed a decirle que estaban ocultando, pero él se calló todo y entonces se fue con Al. Winry recuerda haber llorado por ello esa misma noche, negándole la entrada a su abuela, que estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación para entrar.

De esta manera ahora ella estaba esperando a que alguien probablemente de la milicia viniera para escoltarla hasta el hotel y así pudiera ver a sus amigos de la infancia, quienes no tenían ninguna intención de decirle que les había pasado. Supuso que los hermanos pensaban que mantenerla en la oscuridad significaba mantenerla segura de algo.

Pero cómo estar segura si lloraba por ello cada día.

Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos y Winry culpó al ardiente sol de sus profundos pensamientos. Se volvió velozmente para ver a una mujer enfundada en el uniforme militar, Winry pudo recordar a la mujer de hacía un par de años. Era la mujer que vino con el hombre que le ofreció a Ed la posibilidad de convertirse en un Alquimista del Estado.

"¿Winry Rockbell?" Preguntó la mujer. Winry se percató de que su pelo había crecido notoriamente, obligándola a usar un pasador.

"Si." Respondió.

"Soy la Teniente Primera Hawkeye, estoy aquí para llevarte a donde Edward y Alphonse."

"Si. Gracias."

Las dos mujeres caminaron juntas, Winry siguiendo a Hawkeye hasta que al coche. Ambas se metieron en el coche y viajaron a donde el hotel en el que Ed y Al estaban esperando a Winry.

Mientras Hawkeye conducía, Winry miró a través de la ventana. Los edificios grises pasaban rápidamente a su lado y pronto se volvió aburrido mirarlos, por lo que la joven dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado. Su mente le formuló una pregunta, ¿_es ella como yo?_

No había nada malo en preguntarlo.

"¿Teniente?"

"Llámame Riza." Dijo con voz tranquila, sonriendo un poco mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la carretera.

"Señorita Riza," Continuó Winry. "¿La gente que conoces y de la que te preocupas intentan ocultarte secretos?"

En un primer momento Riza no dijo nada, y Winry pensó por un momento que había insultado a la militar. Por suerte, Riza habló para contestar a su pregunta. "Para mí… es justo al contrario."

"¿Perdón?"

"Yo soy la que les oculta secretos a la gente que conozco y me importan."

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Winry de preguntarle a Riza algo que quería preguntarle a Ed desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó bastante enfadada, "¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué es tan importante como para ocultárselo a los demás? ¿Estás tratando de proteger a alguien de la verdad? ¿Es tan peligroso como para que tenga que estar oculto? ¿Y bien?"

Winry lo tuvo que admitir, estaba siendo injusta con la mujer a la que estaba preguntándole. Se suponía que toda su furia tendría que estar dirigida hacia Ed, porque era él el que estaba ocultándole cosas. Y porque Riza estaba haciendo lo mismo de alguna manera, su furia había ido a parar a ella. Pero no parecía que esto había afectado a la mujer, ella todavía estaba tranquila y sus ojos nunca dejaron la carretera. Hasta que sus manos giraron en el volante y aparcó en una plaza segura. Se volvió hacia Winry de tal manera que se miraban a los ojos, pero sus manos no abandonaron el volante.

"La única persona a la que estoy protegiendo es a mí misma." Los ojos de Winry se abrieron por la sorpresa, y escuchó su amarga risa. "Realmente es un poco egoísta. Si alguien se enterase, solamente mi vida estaría en peligro. Hombres con batas blancas, observándome como si fuera una rata de laboratorio en un laberinto. No es algo que me gustaría de ninguna manera. Desde el día en que empezó ha sido mi mayor temor." Se paró a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que había dicho un poco más de lo que tenía pensado. Winry, que antes estaba mirándola, ahora estaba mirando al suelo, observándose los pies.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró Winry, avergonzada. "No debería estar enfadada contigo. No debería estar enfadada con Edward."

"Pero creo que deberías tener derecho a saber."

La chica de ojos azules miro a Riza bruscamente, claramente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. "¿Pero que pasa con tu…" Fue interrumpida cuando Riza le habló.

"Las personas que yo conozco no se ven afectados. Ellos no lo saben y ya está. Pero a ti parece que sí, porque Edward y su hermano no te dicen mucho. Duele porque tienes miedo por ellos, ¿pero te sentirías diferente si te habrían dicho todo?"

La pregunta golpeó a Winry como un muro de ladrillos.

¿Se habría sentido mejor si se lo habrían contado toso? ¿Le habría dejado el dolor, o habría sido simplemente peor?

El resto del camino, ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada sobre el tema. El coche estaba lleno de un doloroso silencio, suplicando algo para romperlo. Finalmente, cuando pudieron avistar el hotel a lo lejos, Winry le preguntó a Riza una ultima cosa.

"¿Todavía te asusta?"

Riza no necesitaba saber a qué se refería Winry, puesto que ya se lo imaginaba. "Ya no, de hecho estoy bastante agradecido por ello ahora."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sin ello, no habría nadie para cambiar el mundo a mejor."

El coche se paró lentamente y Winry pudo ver a Edward esperando afuera del edificio. Su brazo metálico había desaparecido y súbitamente Winry sintió que debía golpearle la cabeza con la cosa más pesada que podría coger con la mano.

Cosa que le hizo sonreír.

"Gracias señorita Riza." Dijo, y supuso que la mujer ya sabría que se refería al viaje en coche y la charla. Riza no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se fue en cuanto Winry salió del coche.

"Necesito un brazo nuevo rápido." Dijo Ed mientras se encaminaba hacia el hotel de nuevo.

"¿Y me vas a decir cómo has perdido el brazo esta vez?" Preguntó Winry, alzando una ceja. Ed no respondió y solamente entró en el edificio de nuevo.

Winry no se quejó como habría hecho antes. Simplemente siguió al chico que amaba hacia el interior del Hotel Grand Master y se preparó para hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¿Qué tal? Diferente a lo que suelo traducir, ¿No? Lo leí y me gusto mucho así que espero que a vosotros también os guste.


End file.
